


A is for Apple Cheeks

by taetriplejae



Series: BAPABC [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: B.A.P - Freeform, M/M, bapabc, basically a fluffy jaelo morning, jaelo, jaelo fluff, junhong so boyfriend material, literally fluff, younglo - Freeform, younglo fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taetriplejae/pseuds/taetriplejae
Summary: Youngjae is conscious and Junhong is that adorable boyfriend who doesn't give a flying fuck.





	

 

Junhong is mesmerised. Every morning he wakes up to a smaller frame perfectly fitted into his lanky one. Blessed that he gets to go to sleep holding his very own teddy bear. He doesn’t even live in the dorm anymore, but he does- because of Youngjae.

  Today he’s up earlier than his boyfriend, probably exhausted from last night’s vocal session with Daehyun. Junhong tightens his hold around soft tummy, tugging him further into his body heat, so his back feels the lift and drop of breath. For the sake of not disturbing Youngjae he would stay like that, but then again he’s addicted.

  So he begins nosing along the smooth, golden expanse of his neck, inhaling the faint scent of citrus fruits lingering from his shampoo. Lips skim back and forth on the cushy skin as he burrows him further into his stature, moving to nuzzle the hair on his nape thereafter. Just as he had planned, the smaller wriggles from the disturbance, whining a little in his sleep and twists in Junhong’s hold until he’s face to face with his chest. Puffs of breath hit his collarbones and Junhong smiles at his mini success. Now he gets to examine the whole of his boyfriend’s beautiful face. Eyes wander until they land on apple cheeks. Apple cheeks that make Junhong grin like a psychotic motherfucker when they bulge from laughter. 

  Junhong isn’t mesmerised. He’s absolutely, fucking, whipped.

_“You’re staring too hard.”_

  The husky whisper jolts him out of his entrance. _“You awake?”_

  _“Yeah because someone can’t keep to themselves.”_

  _“How could I keep myself still when I have the epitome of beauty in my arms babe,”_ he replies proudly.

  _“Shut up dork,”_ Youngjae mumbles as he snuggles closer into Junhong’s chest, face pressed comfortably, hand snaking around to slip under his boyfriend’s tee, sleep warm fingers resting against his back. A faint rosy blush decorates those adorable apple cheeks Junhong loves and he can’t help but smile wide manically.

   He brings his own hand up to feel the warmth of rosy blushes, _“not my fault I’m fucking whipped for apple cheeks baby.”_

   A groan vibrates against his chest, _“let’s not mention apple cheeks so early.”_

  _“Pssht why not? They make you look so adorable, especially when yo-“_

  _“No.”_ There was finality in it.

   Junhong pulls back a little to look down at Youngjae with a confused expression; the latter chases his chest whingeing, fingers on his back pulling him back. When Junhong doesn’t let him he huffs in frustration and blinks up half sleepy at him. _“What?”_

Sighing in annoyance Youngjae rolls over to the other side, back facing Junhong, _“they just make me look like a chipmunk.”_

   Junhong blinked once. Then twice. _“Shut up.”_

    _“Whate-”_ before he could finish his sentence Junhong firmly grips his arm, dragging him back over to where he belongs. He rolls in shock until he’s face to face with his beautiful boyfriend who’s now looking at him incredulously. _“Why are you so flipping stron-“_ a strong arm cuts him off again around his waist, holding him down firmly.

  _“Just to remind you,”_ Junhong lowers his head until they are close enough to feel each other’s breathing, _“I love these apple cheeks.”_ With that he descends down to press his lips on one side, _“I love them so,”_ another peck to the other side, _“fucking much.”_ Youngjae breathes heavy when he feels a playful bite on one of his cheeks. Hands sneak up to clutch his face tenderly. He looks up flustered as his boyfriend looks down lovingly. _“In case you didn’t know,”_ Junhong whispers into his ear as if he holds a secret, _“I love all of this.”_ The adoring younger proceeds to pepper Youngjae’s face with fond kisses until he has his boyfriend crying mercy and giggling breathily.

   Once Junhong finally stops, the smaller grasps his front as he hides his face into the confines his collarbones. Youngjae sighs in contentment, placing a swift kiss onto them. Junhong’s settling his head atop Youngjae’s happy with his second success of the day; he’s on a roll today. After a few blissful minutes Youngjae lifts his head. Smiling up at his boyfriend he moves until they’re face level. Mentally Youngjae backhands himself for lacking so much in comparison. The arm around his waist tugs him closer, manhandling him until his leg is wrapped around Junhong’s waist, hand now stroking the back of his thigh.

   Carding through chestnut locks he speaks onto small cushy lips, _“you know I love you right?”_ Fingers still entangled in hair, lips crash against one another lazily, tugging languidly, taking their time in savouring the other.

_“Yeah I do baby.”_


End file.
